full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
With Great Power
While learning to control his new body and abilities, Peter saves a life, but that life like his soon changes. Synopsis Peter arrives home to discover that Christie called showing concern with his recent behavior and improvement in gym. Then Ashley arrives at the door to ask for help with her studies. In Peter's room, Ashley is looking around his room, Peter is jumping for joy on the inside for having one of the Beauty Trio in his room, but begins to wonder why she is here by herself. It is then revealed thanks to a photo on Peter's desk that he, Christie used to be friend with Ashley in kindergarten before she went along with the popular crowd. She then shows shame for how she has acted towards him and Christie saying that her choosing to be popular wasn't an excuse for how she treated them, but says Sarah and Maria are good friends, and that she is dating Roland in the hopes of changing for the better. Peter doesn't believe that her dating Roland will change him. It is then revealed that Ashley and her sister are adopted and that she thinks she is dating Roland because of her birth dad. She then leaves. Later that night, Peter and Sir John in their lycan forms go out to Everett to train Peter on how to control his new sense of hearing in a loud environment. The sounds of Everett coming at him at once was too much for Peter to handle until Sir John taught him to focus on one sound to remove the others from his eyes. Using this trick, Peter found Christie at a cafe talking to Mikey over her phone about Peter's recent change and how it's worrying her. This leads to Peter asking his grandfather if he should tell Christie and Mikey about his change but his grandfather tells him while they would understand, others would not. Peter then hears something going on elsewhere and goes to investigate. The sound turns out to be Ashley being abused by Roland for going to see Peter thanks to one of his friends spying on her on a roof nearby. Just as Ashley had enough of Roland, he decided to end her once and for all. Just as he is about to get started, Peter in a cloak throws two of Roland's goons to the side and begins to attack the others. Just as Peter finished knocking the goons out, Roland shoots Peter with a gun he had hidden, only to be shocked by Peter's current form was revealed to him and Ashley who was equally shocked. Peter easily overpowers Roland, then just as he is about to finish Roland, he stops and lets the guilt of what Roland was about to do haunt him, only to get a pipe in the back by him. Peter removes it, heals, and knocks Roland out. Ashley is freaked out but thanks Peter who goes by the name Alpha, and takes her home. Sir John returns home and a dark figure follows Peter and Ashley. Peter drops Ashley off at her home, then leaves, while Ashley begins to develop feelings for Peter/Alpha. Just as she is going to bed, who she believes is Alpha walks in only to be revealed as a different werewolf, pins her to her bed, and bites her. He then welcomes her to the world of darkness. Character Appearances *Sir John Talbot *Peter Talbot *Ashley Norwest *Roland Zellinski *Roland's Gang *The Beast Category:Chapters